Recent years' developments within the area of microelectronics, above all the evolution of increasingly powerful memories for computers has entailed that transducers or sensors of different types occurring on the market such as accelerometers, flexural/deformation indicators, indicators for acoustic emission and so on which are intended for measuring magnitudes of importance to the dimensioning of products in design have proved to be excessively complex in their construction and, as a result, excessively space-consuming and costly for application to the extent which modern hardware design increasingly demands and which, in particular, modern software permits.